Sequences of tomographic image data records are chiefly recorded and visualized in medical imaging. Thus, for example, in order to detect tumors in the liver, a number of computed tomography (CT) scans are generally carried out firstly without and subsequently with intravenous administration of contrast agent. Depending on the type of tumor examined, the contrast agent becomes enriched at a different strength at different times and with a different distribution in the tumor and/or in the tissue surrounding it.
In addition to the images of the CT scan without contrast agent, use is made for the purpose of detecting a tumor of the so-called native scan, three further tomographic image data records that have been recorded at different points in time after contrast agent administration. Here, in liver diagnosis measuring times are selected that have an optimum contrast of the arteries, of the portal venous vessel system including the liver parenchyma and the outflow of the contrast agent from the liver parenchyma. At most four image data records are searched for lesions during the finding. If a lesion is found in a data record, the corresponding positions in the other data records are analyzed and the diagnosis is derived therefrom.
Different tumor types can also frequently be concerned, and so it may be necessary to conduct the search in more than four data records that have been recorded at different measuring times during the contrast agent administration. Since the tomographic image data records are volume data records or 3D image data records, searching the individual image data records has so far been a time consuming method for the user.